Navy Blue Hoodie
by Marshmallows1370
Summary: When a skilled teenage boy with supernatural powers help save lives during the Chitauri battle, including the life of Tony Stark, SHIELD sets out to learn more about him. That's when they realize he's saved the 8 billion people on Earth TWICE, and wants no reward other than to be left alone. But SHIELD has never really listened to anyone, have they?"


**DISCLAIMER: Avengers and PJ don't belong to me. Obviously. **

**Story plot suggestions are appreciated too. So are Reviews.**

**The broccoli says 'I look like a small tree', the mushroom says 'I look like an umbrella', the walnut says 'I look like a brain', and the banana says 'Can we please change the subject?'**

**ENJOY!**

There were screams in the subway tunnel, the tunnel supposedly very "safe". Or so the police had promised. 19 year old intern at Stark industries Nancy Bobofit was completely, utterly terrified.

Maybe it had something to do with the repulsive Chitauri lumbering on the podium, firing random bursts with their weapons. Nancy couldn't quite hide her terror as the 60 year old man a few feet away dropped dead.

Worst of all, they were all trapped in this subway tunnel, with no safe way out.

That's when it happened. One Chitauri fixed it's beady black eyes and its sharp-looking weapon on her. Maybe it was supposed to be pointing at the grandma beside her, but Nancy couldn't stop herself from feeling dread, dread that they meant to point it at her.

Nancy could swear the Chitauri was milliseconds away from pulling the trigger. But it didn't. It was interrupted by a gurgling wail of its head being sliced cleanly off with a bronze sword- no, a baseball bat- no, it was definitely a sword. Or maybe a Hockey stick?

Silence enveloped the trapped prisoners as the wails of the Chitauri echoed through the tunnel. A boy with a tall, lean figure was expertly killing the Chitauri. His face was covered by a navy blue hoodie, but Nancy could see the occasional flash of piercing sea green eyes, not to mention a tuft of raven hair.

It seemed that every time his weapon made contact with the Chitauri, it appeared to be a bronze sword. When it was still, Nancy could make out a hockey stick, a broom, a baseball bat, or a bunch of metal pipes.

When the last Chitauri's head was separated from its body, it's severed neck released a beam of light similar to a beacon.

"Shit!" The boy mumbled. "EVERYONE, OUT!" This was all they needed to start crowding around the now unguarded exit. The fighting outside seemed to have grown louder, but that's when Nancy realized it was only because the Chitauri were closer- the beacon must've been some sort of distress signal. They started pouring in from the broken window, only to be met with an unsightly death of beheading and stabbing.

A purple beam shooting out of a un earthly gun came spiraling at Nancy's face. Before she could even register what happened, she was tackled to the ground. The beam hit the back wall, raining pieces of plaster on her hair. Two pairs of turquoise eyes stared her right in the face, familiar turquoise eyes- She couldn't quite put a finger on it.

He hopped onto his two feet, and carried her out the collapsing tunnel. Blood was dribbling down the side of her stomach…it seemed the deadly beam hadn't completely missed her target.

Then everything went black.

-S-

Tony knew he was going to die. The oxygen was slowly leaving his body, his suit was dysfunctional, and he was stuck in space. On the bright side, the missile had hit the mother ship. He never thought the 'Mother Ship' in cartoons could actually work in real life, and here he was, saving New York by blowing up the mother ship.

How cliché.

The hole that used to be the portal was closing, and Tony knew there was no way he could make it through in time.

The last thing he remembered was the feeling of water, cold water, closing around his body.

-S-

The portal was closing. No more entrance to dangerous, bloodsucking aliens. Normally, this would have been fantastic news. But this was not normally.

The thought of Tony being stuck in another dimension, with no way back, it wasn't exactly a pleasant a pleasant thought. Steve Rogers still held on to the little hope he had, that Tony could fall back into earth somehow.

A stupid little hope too. Very unlikely.

A slight tremor shook the ground. This made the remaining avengers very unsettled, as tremors almost never meant something good was about to happen.

That's when the Hudson River exploded. A tendril of water shot up like a pillar, headed straight towards the closing portal. It went in, spiraling, and came out with something wrapped in its watery grips. Tony. The water tendril had Tony in it.

Just as the portal closed, the tendril lowered itself onto the body-littered ground a few blocks away. The avengers started running towards their wet teammate.

On a building was a boy wearing a navy blue hoodie, his hand outstretched, moving to exact sync with the water tendril. Steve could see him out of the corner of his eye, slightly blurry due to the bounce of his run towards Stark.

The water tendril released its unnatural hold on the water, making it collapse along the street, drenching whoever was still standing and leaving the ground in a soaking condition.

Tony was laying on his back, completely dry, to their amazement. Steve immediately removed his mask to reveal a banged up face and closed eyes.

"Son of a gun." Steve said, shaking his head in amazement. Tony Stark had been to another dimension, blown up a mother ship, and still made it back to earth alive. If this wasn't an amazing feat, Steve wasn't sure what was.

"Does the Man of Iron still breathe?"Thor's voice boomed.

"Yeah. Not going to be breathing anymore if we don't get him to the hospital-"

"Shwarma first." A raspy voice coughed out. The Avengers turned to a coughing Iron man, who was blinking in bewilderment. "We said we'd get shwarma after this."

No one, not even Banner, could stop the slow grin coming to their faces. Grins of relief.

But this left one more question- Who was controlling that water tendril? That boy?

When Steve looked back at the building, the boy in the navy blue hoodie was gone.


End file.
